lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 142
Report #142 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: WraithfulCanticle Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Feb 2009 Furies' Decision: We will implement changes. Problem: Necroscream has a really cool theme but is heavily centered around plague afflictions that we believe are not on par with other bardb guilds. These afflictions were not from a group that was created with bards in mind. Even with Blackdeath, which is helpful, they are very easily cured being that only two of the five are on the same healing balance, and they are of questionable benefit to our other skills and a damage kill archetype. As many know there was a lot of dicussion on the forums for brainstorming and Estarra offered a solution we would like to run with. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the actual functionality of the current WraithfulCanticle, changing it's current proc-type role. The new effect would be a song, that while a victim with plague afflictions upon them is able to hear, would suffer additional effects until the plague has been cured or they become uneffected by the song (ie, going deaf, captivate, etc). An example of this would be, my victim Charune has pox on him, while he able to hear my song in a negative fashion (enemied), he would also then be under the effect of confusion. Once he cures this plague, leaves the room, or becomes uneffected by my songs, the effect stops. As plagues are cured or afflicted, the effects of the song will increase. Here is the list of afflictions: 1-aff = Confusion, 2-aff = stupidity, 3-aff = sensitivity, 4-aff = vapors, 5-aff = recklessness Player Comments: ---on 2/15 @ 03:28 writes: Could I get some clarification upon the proposition? Is this essentially asking that if a target has a plague affliction passively given by SickeningPlague and propagated by BlackDeath, depending on the number, a target who is hit with the active WrathfulCanticle skill which gives a chance to afflict a target should they be damaged to inflict a third affliction between confusion, stupidity, sensitivity, blackout, or anorexia on top of the passive affliction, passive hunger build, and active affliction that is currently in place? ---on 2/16 @ 05:22 writes: After having talked to Ethelon, it seems that my understanding of this proposition was further off than what I thought it would be. It seems the proposal is not made to afflict folk with these afflictions, it's to stick the effects of these afflictions permanently on a hearing target until the plague afflictions are cured. In light of this, I'm even more against the possibility of an uncurable confusion/stupidity/sensitivity/blackout/anorexia passively, for no power imbued within a bard's song. ---on 2/16 @ 15:25 writes: Plague afflictions are easy enough to cure that I do not think any of these would be a major problem except possibly for anorexia (in which case you need to have -5- afflictions on you, so...). Sensitivity would not strip deafness and only cause the damage increase, right? ---on 2/16 @ 21:09 writes: Aye, only the damage effect, as the deafness for fre would be to strong. Something Xiel is missing, as Synl pointed out, is the fact these plagues are so very easily curable without the victim ever having to use diagnose. ---on 2/18 @ 18:43 writes: I am not sure if passive, non-curable sensitivity is fair, since bards can also use minor-seventh to afflict with achromatic aura for increased damage and these two damage augmentations would stack. Would the two, easily accessed like this, be overpowered? ---on 2/18 @ 18:54 writes: One thing I'd like cleared up: would the person suffer all five effects with five plague affs or only anorexia? ---on 2/19 @ 12:32 writes: There is no such thing as uncurable in this. Plaques are the easiest thing to cure, considering 3 of 5 use the same sure, so even hidden you can auto-apply and have a 60% chance to cure your affliction. Once 1 plague is cured, the effect immediatley drops down a level, aswell, once you go deaf, leave the room, lust the target, it stops. Out of all the affs, Sensitivity and Vapors possibly are the most useful, though sticking 3-4 plague is next to impossible ---on 2/24 @ 16:16 writes: Just to make this clear, with this song and Sickening Plague/Contagion up, ALL non-deaf enemies in the room receive four afflictions per tick passively? I can't claim to know the exact results of this, but it seems very powerful. Anyone more insightful care to comment? ---on 2/27 @ 12:28 writes: First, Contagion and Songs would not tick at the same time, considering these are not Demense effects and we can't really time them with a cloud. Second, Plague afflictions are one of the easiest affliction sets in the game to cure, considering 60% of the time its liniment that will cure your aff, even if you were to blindly guess, so the odds of stacking are very limited against anyone with a system. Last thing to mention is, when is the last time you have EVER been in group combat or even solo combat where the enemy is deaf? Yes, a bard can spend 4 power to strip it, and then you put it back up a few moments later, so what, one tick may make it through during that time... may. Deafness, Lust, Not being Enemied, Capitavate.... all this and more stops it, so please consider this when thinking about how OP the weakest set of afflictions in the game sound.